


A Gentle Stabbing

by nerdguy3000



Series: The Insperables (a story of teenage friendship) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Gen, Hurt Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Peter Parker, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000
Summary: Peter Parker isnt quite used to seeing his friends hurt, he's usually the one with the knife in his body.





	A Gentle Stabbing

**Author's Note:**

> This exist in a universe before Infinity War and when Civil Wars was settled peacefully.

Being with Ned and MJ was the most relaxing time Peter Parker ever had. From his turbulante and chaotic life as an Avenger, to the anxiety inducing commitment of school and his role in Stark Industries as an Intern Supervisor. The only time Peter had to relax was with, in his opinion, the two greatest people in the world. They had sleepovers and always went to the cinema together, Tony had dubbed them 'The Insperables' and even gave them each a room in the tower. The other Avengers loved Peter friends; Nat and Wanda had practically adopted MJ and then promptly taught her how to defend herself; Bruce and Tony could talk science with Ned for hours (and Ned loved it); MJ, Sam and Clint had ended up becoming the Prank Team (no one was safe); and Steve and Bucky enjoyed learning about the 21st Century and were always willing to come to any political protests with MJ.

It was a early Autumn evening, decathlon had just finished and The Inseparables were walking from their school to the local cinema intent on seeing the next Star Wars film. Well the boys were MJ was indifferent but as much as she'd never admit it she enjoyed being around Ned and Peter.

"I am so excited to see what they do with Finn, I just really love that character," Ned said, talking a million miles an hour. 

"Mhhh, yes he's so underrated!" Peter quickly agreed.

They turned into an alley to take a short cut Peter and Ned still talking for to fast for anyone to actually understand. Suddenly Peter stopped, MJ nearly running into him, he held his hand up and the others knew to stay quiet. A tense silence fell, everyone looking around quietly looking to see what had set Peter off. 

Then all help broke lose, gun shots and shouting erupted as Ned dived out of the way. Peter could clearly look after himself and MJ was very proficent,(even carrying a smaller, less powerful Widow Bite with her) however Ned was hopeless at fighting, not even Cap could teach him. Peeking out of his spot, the boy could see his friends talking down these thugs, however in doing this he exposed himself saw panicked as he saw two of the seven criminals moving towards him.

Since his cover had been blown anyway he got up on his feet, ready to go down fighting. The first thug swung at Ned so he ducked and tried to keep as much distance between them. Suddenly one of the goons tackled Ned and excruciating pain caused the boy to scream out, attracting the attention of his two friends to quickly came to his rescue. 

Dazed and sore, Ned looked down and saw a handle sticking out his side. _That would explain the pain, _he thought. Maybe a nap would be nice right about now. That voice shouting his name wasn't important, it could wait until after the nap.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ned awoke to a rythmical and rather relaxing high pitched _beep. _His head felt like it had been filled with cotton balls and his throat felt as sharp as razor blades. _Water_, was a good first thought but Ned realized he should start by opening his eyes. 

It was a slow and arduace process to open his eyes, especially as they were assaulted by blinding light. _Don't go towards the light_, he snorted at his own joke gathering the attention of the others in the room. 

"Ned! Can you hear me?" Someone familiar said, then a face appeared in his vision and he saw a concerned and tired Peter Parker.

"Pet-" Ned was cut off by his own hacking cough and Peter disappeared from his line of sight. Only to quickly reappear with some water. After taking a sip to dull the pain in his throat Ned tried again, "what happened?"

"You were stabbed by some guys trying to mug us in an alley way," Peter said, holding back tears, "you really scared me Ned."

"I guess that'll make a change then," Ned said cracking a smile. Peter offered a weak one in return.

"Yeah but I can heal a check of a lot faster than you can," Peter said, concern lacing his tone. He wasnt used to seeing people he cared about being hurt, after Ben he didn't want to see anyone else bleeding out on the floor. 

"Where's MJ? Is she okay?" Ned asked, frantically looking around the room for his other companion.

"She's fine Ned, a little bruised but its MJ, she'll be fine. She went to get some sleep an hour ago." Peter said, smiling gentle at the compassion his friend showed.

"Hey dorks," a voice said from the door, then in walked MJ. She looked indifferent but the boys could see the fear in her eyes for Ned. "How are you feeling loser?" 

"Hey you cant be mean to me I've been stabbed," Neds protests soon fell away into giggles and Peter joined him, MJ just smirk at her losers. Once the laughing died down Ned answered the originally posed question, "I'm alright, just a bit sore."

His eye lids drooped and Peter and MJ could see the toll there visit had taken. The quietly vacated the room to leave Ned to his rest, after they had both looked him over, convincing themselves that he would be okay. And as Ned began to drift he smiled at how lucky he was to have such good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to make this a series if people are interested 'The Insperables', just seeing how the avengers interact Ned, MJ and Peter (with more whump probably).
> 
> I was also thinking about doing a second chapter with different avengers helping keep Ned occupied while he recovers.
> 
> All feedback is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
